Backpacks allow users to carry items by distributing the load across the users' shoulders and back. Typically, a backpack is held on a user's shoulders by shoulder straps, through which the user inserts her arms. Carrying cargo in a backpack can be a comfortable alternative to hand-carrying.
Conventional backpack shoulder straps suffer from several flaws. While conventional shoulder straps are often padded to reduce some strain and discomfort on a user's shoulders, simply padding shoulder straps has a limited effect on a user's comfort. Ordinary padded shoulder straps do little more than alleviate pressure directed into a user's shoulders. Conventional shoulder straps are typically flat and the inner sides of the straps lie in the curved region between a user's neck and shoulders. When weight is applied to these inner sides, chafing and muscle strain frequently occurs due to the presence of seams on the inner sides or other uncomfortable constructions.
Further, conventional shoulder straps lie awkwardly over a user's shoulders and upper back. While backpacks themselves may be soft and easily manipulated into different shapes, objects frequently carried in backpacks, such as books and laptop computers, are flat and hard. When these objects are carried in backpacks, the backpacks take on the flat shape of the object inside. Conventional shoulder straps are most often fastened to the top of a backpack by being sewn into the top seam. With such a configuration, the flat side of the body of the backpack may lie against the natural curvature of a user's back, resulting in pressure points and discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a backpack with shoulder straps that reduce strain and chafing on the user's neck, shoulders, and back.